Captain Son's Reckoning
by hersheyman
Summary: A Retelling of the Diamond Dust Rebellion with Gohan taking the place of Toshiru.  The plot will differ more as the story progresses.  Review
1. Soul Society's New Arrival

I saw the second Bleach movie and thought it presented a good way to do a crossover with DBZ.

A few notes. Removing Hitsugaya is just a way to bring Gohan in. He is one of my favorite Captain in Bleach.

Gohan here is 9 at this, like he is in the Manga, and will be 11 in subsequent chapters when not involved in a flashback.

I own nothing in this story. All rights and characters belong to Akira Toriyama andTite Kubo.

_T_he_ combatants locked hands, clenching each others knuckles. Both driven to the point of exhaustion, they screamed their lungs out, raising their powers beyond the imaginations of their peers._

_Lightning danced around the forms of Gohan and Bojak as they bet their all on one final attack._

_Far below them, struggling to rise, the Namekian warrior Piccolo muttered "Come on Gohan. You're the only one who can do this."_

_The screams and powers of the two remaining fighters reached a crescendo, and a white light enveloped them, so bright that the remaining Z fighters had to cover their eyes._

"_Wait." the warrior known as Krillen said, bringing his hand back to a useless arm. "Is that it?"_

_Tien, with his three eyes, scanned the area. "There's no sign of them!"_

"_But-but-that means Gohan is-"_

"_**Gohan!"**__ Piccolo screamed./_

_Byakuya Kuchiki ran into the head-captain's office._

"_General-Commander! Those reiatsus!"_

"_Yes, Captain. Assemble all of the lieutenants. Whatever it is is too powerful for a search party of anyone below that rank."/_

"_What happened here?" Rangiku asked. The ground below them was wiped smooth as glass as far as the eye could see._

"_An explosion of some sort." Renji answered._

"_An explosion this big? Only that human weapon-what is it called-oh yeah, a nuclear bomb, could do this. And we know there are none of those in the Soul Society."_

"_Whatever it was, it seems to have destroyed the two reiatsus we were sensing."_

_Rangiku nodded. One of the immense powers had vanished quickly. The other had slowly faded to the point where they could no longer sense it._

"_Hey! Over here!"_

"_It's Lieutenant Hinamori!" Renji said. "She found something!"_

_They raced over to where the lieutenant of squad three was kneeling._

"_A body?" Rangiku asked as they approached the lieutenant of squad three. When they were close enough to see for certain she gasped and covered her mouth and nose with her hands._

_Lying on the scorched ground was a child of no more than ten years old. He wore a torn red and blue gigai and was covered in wounds._

"_He's still alive." Hinamori said._

"_He survived this explosion?" Renji asked, flabbergasted. "How? Even a captain would be torn to shreds!"_

_Rangiku bent down to examine the boy. "We need to get him to the seretei for immediate medical treatment."_

"_Right." Renji said. "Lieutenant Kotetsu has a stretcher. I'll get her."_

_The boy stirred as Rangiku ran her hand through his bangs._

"_Hey, are you all right?" He opened his eyes._

"_You're hurt pretty badly. We don't know what happened yet, but everything's going to be all right. You're in the hands of thirteen court guard squads now and we're going to take care of you. My name's Rangiku Matsumoto. What's yours?"_

_The boy made a croaking noise as he tried to talk. He spat out a few drops of blood, and whispered_

"_Gohan…Son."/_


	2. The Captain's Abandoning

Gohan closed his eyes as he flew in front of the procession, sensing the locations of all of his troops. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the floating ship behind him. The royal family was transporting a treasured artifact, the Oween, and it was the duty of his squad to guard it.

It was the most important task Squad Ten had been assigned since Gohan had taken over as its captain. He himself had led even greater missions against the traitor Aizen, but those had been specially picked task forces, not his squad./

_Gohan stood in the center of the circle of captains. He felt very small, being a mere ten year old in the presence of so many adults at this formal gathering._

"_Gohan Son," the Head Captain said, holding out his arms, "in recognition of your extraordinary abilities and your remarkable achievements in just a short time, I present you this captain's howdy. Wear it well, and wear it proudly, as one the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."_

_Slowly, Gohan stretched out his hand and took the garment from the Head Captain. Holding it in front of him, Gohan recited "I swear that I will serve the seretei with my life, that I will obey orders, and that I will being honor to the name of the Soul Reapers."_

_Gohan put the howdy on over his Soul Reaper robes. One by one, the captains surrounding him unsheathed their swords, holding them high above his head in a salute. Gohan drew his own sword and held it straight up._

_As one, the thirteen captains sheathed their swords once more. They were now equals. They filed out of the sacred meeting room, until only Gohan was left._

_Gohan stepped into the sunlight, dressed in a captain's uniform for the first time. Waiting for him outside were Lieutenant Matsumoto and the rest of the ranked members of Squad Ten._

_His men and women. Their lives were now in his hands._

_With an unusually serious expression, Lieutenant Matsumoto and the rest of his new subordinates saluted him. _

"_What are your orders, Captain?"/_

"Captain!"

Gohan turned his head towards his lieutenant. "Yes?"

Rangiku settled into flight next to him. "All squad members are in place. All positions report all clear."

Gohan looked straight ahead again. "I know."

Rangiku looked back at the airship. "It's really impressive, isn't it, sir?"

Gohan nodded. "There's always a lot of fanfare surrounding royalty."

"Watch yourself, Captain. You'll get into trouble, talking like that."

"Maybe." Vegeta would have had Gohan's head for that sort of comment, assuming the "Prince of all Saiyans could ever get a hold of him.

"What's so funny?"

Gohan turned back to Rangiku. "Huh?"

"You're smiling, Captain. I don't see you do that very often."

"It's nothing."

Rangiku shook her head. She tried so hard to get her young Captain to drop that serious attitude of his, but he smiled only at the most random times, as if there was some inside joke only he knew about.

It wasn't surprising. The boy had lost everything he knew when the demon Bojak had broken the barrier between dimensions and stranded them in the Soul Society. But beyond that nothing was known about Gohan's past.

Gohan stopped, his face once again serious.

"What is it, Capt-" Gohan's ability to sense reitasu was second to none, but whatever he had noticed had passed into her range as well.

"What is that?"

A bolt of lightning shot past them, blasting through the top of the airship's palace structure, collapsing it.

"Assemble the squad!" Gohan ordered.

"Right away, sir!"/

Mass confusion reigned as fire raged throughout the surface of the airship.

Gohan flew close, sword in hand. "Get down!" he yelled at the terrified workers. He gave an almighty swing of his blade, the force creating a wind so powerful that it blew out almost all of the fires.

One fire remained, hovering in a ball above the carnage.

"So there's two of you." Gohan said. "One with fire, and one with lightning."/

"Go!"

Spurred on by Rangiku, Squad Ten leapt in unison at the damaged airship.

"Not so fast!"

A burst of electricity blasted the first wave of soul reapers away.

Rangiku glared at the attacker. Between them and their goal was a woman in white. She had a skull mask on her forehead.

"An Arrancar?"

The assailant brandished a whip, creating electric sparks. "Goodbye." she sneered, raising it for another attack./

The ball of fire shot straight at Gohan, who blocked it with his blade. Met with his resistance, the fire dissipated, leaving another woman pressing her sword against Gohan's.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pressing her back.

Sensing that she was being overpowered, the woman leapt back and into the palace structure, which burst into flame again.

Gohan leapt after her into the fire. He immediately realized that this fire was different.

It was primarily smoke.

Proceeding cautiously, Gohan followed his opponent. "You can't hide from-"

Slowly, Gohan looked down. A sword had appeared out of the smoke, piercing his upper abdomen. Gohan stepped back, leaving the bloodied blade behind.

"Who said anything about hiding?"

A figure, taller than the woman Gohan had been fighting, stepped out of the smoke and into view. It was a man this time, his face covered by an Arrancar mask. It's flowing cloak reminded Gohan of his old master Piccolo.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded again.

The figure raised its sword and charged. "Figure it out!"

Gohan met the attack head on and followed up with one of his own. Both were blocked with ease, and the combatants backed away from each other momentarily.

Then they ran at each other again. There attacks were faster this time, and more powerful.

Gohan swung his sword down onto his opponent's, embedding both of them in the floor. "Show me your face!" he yelled, reaching for the Arrancar's mask with his free hand.

All he got was his enemy's cloak, as it slipped away into the smoke.

Gohan stood still, holding the cloak.

"Captain!"

Rangiku and much of Squad Ten appeared on the deck below him, their opponent having fled as well.

"What happened, sir? Where's the Oween?"

Gohan turned his head and looked down at her sadly.

"Captain, are you all right?" He was often moody, but something about Gohan's expression sent chills down Rangiku's spine.

And then suddenly, he was gone, having disappeared so fast that Rangiku couldn't follow his movements.

"Cap…tain?"


	3. The Golden Bankai

Ichigo Kurosaki took his stance, staring down his opponent. The two rivals nodded, and Ichigo watched him make his move.

'Too slow!' Ichigo thought as he swung in response. He smiled as he made perfect contact.

Ichigo's teammates cheered as the ball soared out of the field. As Ichigo jogged around the bases, he got a glimpse of a figure in a strange hat in the stands.

Brushing off the high-fives of his classmates, Ichigo walked over to the stands.

"Impressive, Ichigo. Do you plan on pursuing a career in baseball?"

"It's too easy. Ever since I first got back from the Soul Society I've felt like I was playing sports in slow motion."

"That's what happens when your reflexes reach captain levels." He stood up. "Walk with me."

"What's the problem, now, Urahara?"

Urahara pulled the front of his hat down over his eyes. "It was that obvious, huh?"

"I think I'm beginning to understand you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. Anyways, it seems Captain Son has gone missing."

Ichigo stopped. "Gohan?"

"More than missing. He deserted his post. I heard from Yoruichi, who heard it from Soi Fon, that the royal militia is after him."

"Man. What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"That's a good question. Having seen him in action against the Arrancars here in the world of the living, I trust him. Whatever it is, I'm sure he has a good reason. But, he is getting himself into a lot of trouble, and we should be prepared for anything."

"Right."/

"You can't be serious!" Rangiku protested. "Disband Squad Ten! They haven't done anything wrong!"

"That's enough, Matsumoto." the Head Captain said. "You do not understand the seriousness of the situation. Until Captain Son's culpability in this incident is determined, the entire squad are to be considered co-conspirators and detained."

Rangiku bowed. "Yes, sir."/

"This isn't fair, Lieutenant!" We did nothing wrong!" "Do something!" "Why should we be punished just because our kid captain ran off?" "Why the hell was he our captain, anyway?"

"That's enough!"

Rangiku glared at the angry mass that had been Squad Ten.

"The captain has served faithfully up until now. Until we know exactly what is going on, I don't want to hear a word against him from any of you!

"The orders stand. You must surrender your Zampakto and be confined to the barracks."

Rangiku watched until the last of her squad had given their swords to the lieutenants before going to one to surrender hers.

"They're not taking it well." Renji said.

"They didn't serve with him in the real world against the Arrancars like we did. Most of them have never fought with him at all."

"So you're doing all right, then?"

Rangiku lowered her eyes.

"I see. Don't worry. I'm sure it will all be straightened out."

"Renji, there is one thing you can do for me."/

Gohan stirred under the covers.

"So you're awake."

"Where am I?" Gohan asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"My place."

"Ichigo!"

"You're lucky Karen told me you liked to go to the top of that hill at sunset. Otherwise I'd never have found you passed out like that."

"Thank you, and Karen."

"Do you realize you've got all of Soul Society trying to catch you?"

"Yeah. I figured."

"You figured? What the hell is going on?"

Gohan looked at him, then down again. "A substitute Soul Reaper wouldn't understand."

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "Why you little-this is the thanks I get for taking care of you?"

"It doesn't concern you." Gohan grunted as he attempted to sit up, clutching his stomach.

"Easy. That wound's pretty bad. You've already lost a lot of blood."

"It's nothing. Just a little rest, and I'll be back up to strength." Gohan said, pulling the covers of Ichigo's bed over himself again.

"All right. I'll call Oriheme in the morning." Ichigo got up to leave. "By the way, Karen was worried about you. When she wakes up you should talk to her."

"All right."

Ichigo closed the door.

'What did this to you, Gohan?'/

_Aizen held the Hogyoku triumphantly._

_"Gin, I have no need for Miss Kuchiki anymore. Dispose of her."_

_With a smile Captain Ichamaru Gin pointed his sword at the kneeling Rukia. Its tip extended towards the helpless girl to fast for her to even begin to move out of the way._

_"Eh?" Gin said, feeling no resistance when his sword should have cut through flesh and bone._

_Aizen looked up, where the smallest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains held Rukia in one arm. He dropped down to where Ichigo and Renji lay injured and placed her next to them._

_"Captain Son!" Renji exclaimed._

_Aizen laughed. "So Gohan, you're going to be the next person to challenge me and fail?"_

_"No." Gohan said. "I won't fail."_

_The two captains glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move._

_The was a sudden clang sound, as loud as thunder. When Ichigo, Rengi, and Rukia looked again, Gohan had drawn his sword and was holding it to his left, as if he had just blocked a blow meant to decapitate him._

_"How did you see my movement?" Aizen asked._

_"I didn't. I learned not to really on my eyes in a fight long ago. With all of my other senses I perceived your attack. You can hypnotize me into seeing your illusions, but it won't help you beat me."_

_"I see." Aizen said, his eyes moving to the left and right momentarily._

_Without warning, Captains Gin and Tousen, Aizen's co-conspirators, attacked from behind. Their blades sliced through Gohan's body like butter._

_"Captain Son!" Renji and Rukia screamed._

_"Don't worry." Ichigo said, growing more relaxed._

_Gohan didn't react to his body being sliced in three. In fact, his body began to fade, much to the puzzlement of his attackers._

_Then, as if he appeared out of thin air, Gohan was behind them. He grabbed their heads and smashed them together, knocking them both out._

_"I can pull off some illusions of my own, Aizen."_

_"He beat two captains without a Zampakto!" Renji exclaimed. "How did he do that?"_

_"He moved so fast that he left an image of himself behind." Ichigo said._

_"You could see it?" Rukia asked._

_"Just barely. I may have used up almost all my strength, but I'm still in Bankai form."_

_"You really have grown to captain level, Ichigo."_

_Aizen smiled and removed his glasses. "So, it appears that I'll have to give it my all against you."_

_The injured rescue party began to feel the air grow heavy as Aizen released his reiatsu and drew his sword._

_"Strong you may be Gohan. But I have prepared my whole life for this moment, and even you cannot stop me."_

_"Don't be too sure." Gohan drew his sword again. "No one has yet seen my Bankai. I'm surprised that you're strong enough to force me to use it, but this ends now."_

_Gohan spread his legs and held his sword in front of him. "Roar, Oozaru!"_

_Golden sparks began to shoot up around Gohan's body as he growled._

_"That reiatsu!" Ichigo said, stunned. "How is it possible?"_

_"Don't ask me!" Renji yelled. "No one's seen him use Bankai before!"_

_Gohan's hair began to stick up as his growls became screams and the sparks began to coalesce into a golden aura. His hair suddenly glowed gold._

**_"Bankai!"_**

_The air around Gohan seemed to explode with energy, kicking up a large cloud of dust._

_In the center, Gohan stood, his hair and aura the same glowing shade of gold. He also now wore a fur cape that was also golden. His sword had reshaped itself, taking on a scimitar-like form reminiscent of an animal's tail._

_"It's shorter than it was before." Ichigo said. "Like me, his Bankai goes for speed. But this can't be a normal Bankai, can it? He looks so different."_

_"No." Renji said. "This isn't a normal Bankai, and it's much more powerful than any I've ever heard of."_

_Gohan took a step towards Aizen, who was now frowning. "I told you this would end now."_

_Around them, the other captains and lieutenants began to arrive. They surrounded Aizen began to take Gin and Tousen into custody._

_Aizen closed his eyes. "Yes. It is over. I regret that we did not get to fight, but I'm sure we'll meet again."_

_"What are you-?"_

_At that instant, a fissure opened in the sky above, releasing hollows into the seretei._

_"Menos!"_

_Aizen smiled again as a bright light shot down from the fissure, engulfing him. Similar lights engulfed Gin and Tousen. The three traitors were lifted into the air, into the fissure._

_"It is useless to attack me now, but I will meet all of you again."_

_As the traitors were engulfed in the fissure, the hollows retreated and it closed._

_Below, Gohan sighed, his hair, clothes, and Zanpakto returning to normal._


	4. A Captain No More

Silent as a cat, Gohan slipped out of the window to Ichigo's room, wearing a brown robe over his Soul Reaper uniform. He began to walk away, but a black clad figure blocked his path.

"You could have at least said goodbye before leaving," Ichigo said, "instead of sneaking off. Why are you acting so suspicious?"

"This doesn't concern you." Gohan snapped. He attempted to pass Icjigo, but the latter grabbed his cloak.

"What the hell's going on, Gohan?"

Gohan grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Back off if you know what's good for you."

"Gohan-" Ichigo began, but stopped when he sensed two powerful reiatsus nearby. He and Gohan looked up to see the masked man's two female accomplices.

"Give us the boy." the one with the power over fire said.

"What are they, Arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"Our master, Goku desires only Gohan Son. Give him up and you will not be harmed."

Ichigo drew his sword. "Now wait just a-" His retort was cut off when Gohan swung his own sword at him. Ichigo blocked the attack, but the force of Gohan's strength continued to push him back.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo screamed.

Gohan's face grew sad, sadder than Ichigo had ever seen it, as he pressed Ichigo backwards.

"Please."

Ichigo's body relaxed the tiniest bit, and Gohan took full advantage, sending Ichigo flying with his next attack. Ichigo hit a wall, shattering it. The next nstant, two energy attacks struck him head on, leaving a small, smoldering crater.

"We warned him." the lightning powered assailant observed.

"Don't count you victories before they occur." Gohan said below them.

"What?" They looked down. Ichigo was rising to his feet. Other than a bloodied forehead he appeared unharmed.

"Impossible!"

"Let's try a double attack! He can't survive that!" They brandished their weapons and thrust them at Ichigo, the resulting energy attacks combining into one attack.

Ichigo raised his Zanpakto above his head and swung it downward.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The blue energy wave tore through the combined attack like tissue paper and continued upwards towards the women, who just dodged in time.

"That was unexpected. What should we do?"

"Withdraw. Gohan's not getting far with that injury."

Ichigo's vision blurred too much to see the women disappear, but as his consciousness slipped away he knew:

Gohan was gone./

"Ichigo! Come on, Ichigo! Wake Up!"

Ichigo opened one eye. "Ichigo! Finally!"

Holding one hand to his injured forehead Ichigo asked "Karen?"

"Yeah." Ichigo's younger sister answered. "I thought I sensed you fighting, and neither you or Gohan was in the house, so I came looking for you."

"How long was I out?"

"I've been trying to shake you awake for the last ten minutes."

"That's just great."

"Ichigo, where is Gohan?"

"Captain Son was here?"

Ichigo and Karen looked up at the two newcomers.

"Rukia? Renji?"

"I played a hunch." Renji said. "Whenever there's trouble you always get involved somehow. And it looks like I was right. So what happened to you?" he asked, pointing at Ichigo's forehead./

"He didn't."

Ichigo was holding a white robe that had been left in his room.

"That symbol on the back." Rukia said. "It's definitely Captain Son's haori."

"Why would he leave it?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo," Rukia asked, "did you find out anything else when he was here, or when you fought those two?"

"Um, yeah. There was something the Arrancar-or whatever they are-said. A name. I think it was Goku? Does that sound familiar at all?" Both true Soul Reapers shook their heads. "Well, it seems they're working for him."

"It's a start." Rukia said. "Renji, why don't you head back to the Soul Society and ask Lieutenant Matsumoto if she's ever heard of a Goku associated with Captain Son in any way."

"Why me?"

"Because as a lieutenant you're more likely to be allowed to see her than me, and besides..." Everyone looked at the haori.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Renji said.

Karen looked back and forth between the haori and the Soul Reapers.

_The soccer ball continued to roll away from her. It was about to roll into the street when someone stopped it with his foot._

_"Is__ this yours?" the black haired kid asked her._

_"Y-yeah."_

_"You should be more careful with your stuff."/_

___Karen took possession of the soccer ball first, but a sliding kick from an opposing player knocked the ball, and her feet, out from under her. She landed hard on her knee. The player charged down the field towards the goal, but as he prepared to shoot for the first point, his foot hit nothing but air._

_Ten feet away, Gohan stood, his foot over the ball._

_"That's not how you should treat people smaller than you."_

_Three opposing players lunged at Gohan, but he dodged them all and made his way to the other goal undisturbed._

_"Here." Gohan said, passing the ball to Karen, who was back on her feet. She kicked the ball with all her might, scoring easily._

_Wherever their opponents were, Gohan was there, blocking shots, stealing the ball away. It did not matter that he never attempted to score himself, when the game was a shutout._

_"We won!" Karen's team yelled at the end of the match._

_"It's all thanks to you, Gohan." Karen said._

_"What are you talking about? I never even scored." Gohan looked up at the sky. "It was nice to play again." he said quietly._

_"What was that?"_

_"Oh. Noth-"_

_Both Gohan and Karen stopped and looked up. A hole had opened in the sky. Out of it stepped a hollow, a Menos Grande, one of the most powerful kinds._

_The Earth shook as the sixty foot tall monster landed on the field, knocking everyone over._

_"Run, guys!" Karen yelled._

_"You too." Gohan said._

_"You can see that thing?"_

_"Yes. I'll explain it to you later. Just go!"_

_"I can't! Not when my friends are in danger!" Karen got up and ran towards the soccer ball. This time, her kick surrounded the ball in a blue energy. It struck the Menos in the face, but had no effect._

_The hollow swung its fist down at Karen, who could only cringe and close her eyes as her life was about to end. _

_But no impact came._

_Karen opened her eyes. Gohan stood before her, now wearing a set of white and black robes. He had caught the hollow's fist with one hand._

_In his other hand Gohan held a sword. He lept up, striking the beast through the head._

_"Amazing." Karen said as she watched the hollow disintegrate._

_Gohan helped her up. "Are you all right?"_

_"Yes. How're the others?"_

_Gohan looked around. "They'll be fine."_

_"Thank goodness. Gohan, that kimono you're wearing..."_

_"You do seem to have a strong spiritual power, but I never thought you;d be able to see me like this."_

_Karen grabbed Gohan's shoulders desperately. "Please tell me you know where my brother is! I know you're a Soul Reaper!"_

_Gohan was taken aback. "How do you-?"_

_"Because my brother's a Soul Reaper too. Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_"You're Ichigo's younger sister? That actually makes sense. I'm sorry," Gohan said sadly, but I'm afraid I don't know where Ichigo is at the moment."_

_"I see." Karen said, starting to cry._

_"But I do know this." Gohan said firmly. "Wherever he is, Ichigo is training to become more powerful than he already is, and believe me, he's one of the best Soul Reapers around. So don't worry. He's definitely all right."_

_"You're sure?" Karen asked._

_"There's no doubt. He won't give up until he feels he's strong enough to protect you from what's out there. Remeber that. He's thinking of you right now as he trains."/_

__"Ichigo!" Karen yelled out. "You've got to help Gohan!"

Ichigo looked back at the haori. "I'll try, Karen. But first I've got to find him."/

"So you've never heard of anyone called Goku?" Renji asked.

"No." Rangiku said. "It's strange. You'd think I'd know more about the captain, being his lieutenant."

"It's one more thing for us to look into, but it's a lead at least the first one we've had." Renji fell silent as he tried to find the words for what he had to say next.

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Captain Son left this at Ichigo's house." He handed her the haori.

Rangiku examined it. She noticed bloodstains on the inside. "He's injured."

"Ichigo said it was pretty bad."

Rangiku's face contorted in frustration. "I don't know whether to be happy he's alive or angry that he's..."

_She found him sitting against a tree._

_"Hey there! How're you doing?"_

_"Just dandy." Gohan said sarcastically._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Gohan sighed. "I've looked and looked. But there's no way for me to get back home. Everyone I knew: It's like they never existed."_

___"I can see how that would upset you, but you don't have to be alone here." Gohan finally looked at her. "Why don't you enter the academy and become a Soul Reaper?"_

_"A Soul Reaper?" he asked incredulously._

_"Yes. You can make friends with all sorts of people, and we could use someone like you. With your abilities, you could become a lieutenant like me just a few years after graduating from the academy, and maybe even a captain one day."/_

__"...that he's really abandoned us."


End file.
